The Nightmare
by rockabootm
Summary: one shot


Sorry i havent posted in a while. :( Exams and stuff are really getting in the way. I will post when i can but if you really want another chapter please PM me as i will then know. By the way, this story is either at the point where Tilly and Esther are together or Tilly had just had an argument with Jen.. your decision :) Thanks. So.. here we go..

Is this a Nightmare or not?

As a young girl, named Tilly woke up on a Monday morning, she felt completely relaxed and to help with her happy mood, it was sunny outside. She smiled brightly and pulled her bedroom curtains back. She nearly got blinded by the scorching sun, so averted her eyes away until they had adjusted to the scene she was currently in.

She looked to the clock on her wall and rolled her eyes. She had woken up too early. It was only 6am and she had at least another two hours left before she had to get ready for college. She had to be at college indefinitely today as this was her second chance at being there and she had to prove that she deserved another chance due to recent events. She had just remembered that and frowned as she went pulled her covers from over her. ''I can just read a book for now'' Tilly thought as she chose one from her wooden bookcase. ''Hm'' she thought as she pulled out one with the title of ''Defying Convention. Breaking Boundaries. Is it worth it?'' She laiughed. ''How ironic?'' she wondered as she sat back on her bed and under the warm, cosy covers.

3 hours later..

''SHIT!'' Tilly shouted as she had just discovered that in that moment in time, she was not too early or just on time, she was in fact incredibly late and presumed that the meeting for her return to the college was really over and she wouldnt get another chance of the meeting. She knew she should'nt have drifted off reading that- ''What the?'' She then noticed the book, dishevled on top of her face, resting just underneath her nose. ''Oh no!''she squealed as she swiftly jumped out of bed, reaching for her clothes and quickly changed. She was not in dire desperation for a shower this morning, as she had one very late last night and she would only shower later. She then grabbed her shoes, and messed up her hair a bit until she was satisfied. She shrugged, ran downstairs and grabbed the pair of keys as she slammed the door shut, locked it and started her stroll through the village that was the typical sights of Hollyoaks.

''Hm, today feels so good, its almost like its too good to be true. The sun is still shining and most people are smiling'' she wondered as her eyes caught the site of Mercedes having an argument with her Nana, something about an Alex Browning moving in. ''Oh well.. not my problem..i learned from the best'' she smiled as she looked to the heavens, believing Maddie would be there.

Her eyes then diverted towards the road she was just about to cross. As she did so, she had wondered how it would feel to return back to her college, even if it was to happen right now, if the meeting was still on, that is. ''Worth a try'' she thought as she entered the double doors of the college.

As she strolled through the 'ancient' building, she had to now prepare herself for the idea of the meeting now not being on for her place to return to her previous college in a permanent position. She turned her head left and smiled as this was her old classroom, also being the room where the meeting was held. She looked around the classroom and heard some strange mummbling in the store cupboard as a student and teacher came out. Teacher first, and then student. They seemed oblivious towards the situation Tilly was now in. Thats because they were. Tilly was invisible to them, so anything said behind her back, she could now hear and see it once and for all for the first time.

She was shocked to the least to realise that the teacher was in fact her ex- Miss Jen Gilmore. Her eyes then travelled towards the student and wondered why she would have needed Jen's help or guidance. She looked at both of them in amazement as they had both fixed their lipstick and then noticed that the student fixed her blonde hair. ''No! No! You can't!'' Then she had heard more mummbling.

''Ok.. so do you want to meet back here at break?'' The teacher asked in a gentle manner. ''Ok'' replied the blonde headed student. ''But, what about Tilly?'' She then carefully asked. Tilly then looked up to Jen and smiled a bit, wishing that she saw some relief filled with emotion. But maybe that was after all wishful thinking.

''Tilly who?'' Jen then shrugged, laughed and walked out of the classroom. ''See you later'' she smiled and waved at the blonde.

This had then put Tilly's mind into perspective. ''So.. when she said she could'nt meet me, what was she doing? Was she messing my mind up? Thinking she loved me? Actually taking advantage? Getting a sickening thrill out of being with a student?'' These thoughts had made her feel nauseous, so she turned around and immediately dashed out of the classroom and out of the college until she reached her house, unlocked her front door, re-locked it once she was in her house, ran up the stairs and got into bed, trying to drift off with one last thought for that day..

''Was that real or not? Was she really seeing Esther?''


End file.
